


Changed

by Seblainer



Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb thinks about how he changed Livvie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.

Fandom: Port Charles  
Title: Changed  
Characters: Caleb and Livvie  
Pairing: Caleb Morley/Livvie Locke  
Rating/Warnings: Het.  
Summary: Caleb thinks about how he changed Livvie.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*Changed* Port Charles Drabble

He watched as she lay sleeping, her body relaxed and a smile on her face. He liked to think she was dreaming of him, but he'd never tell anyone that.

To this day he was still amazed at how innocent she could look without trying and he liked it.

But he knew better. Livvie wasn’t innocent anymore, not by a long shot.

He had stripped her of the person she used to be and he wasn’t sorry, because he liked the changed Livvie better than the original.

He had changed her, whether for better or worse he didn’t know yet.

The end.


End file.
